


Darling, Wanderer, Come Join Us

by DramatistArtisan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Size Difference, beta? man im doing my best on tht, dnd-like au, get ready for long fic full of the writer needs to explain smut and world building, hero/villain complex kink?, monster fuckary, not accurate use of religious imagery, use of the Warrior of Light (Dissidia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramatistArtisan/pseuds/DramatistArtisan
Summary: Light and Darkness, Cosmos and Chaos, Hydaelyn and Zodiark.There always has been a balance of sorts, a conflict between both, each one having a warrior. Hydaelyn has you and Zodiark as a group of Ascians by his side.But the balance is favoring the darkness and as a wandering paladin sworn to service the Crystal Mother Goddess, you must do whatever it takes to save the lands of this world from oblivion.With some help from the very worshipers of darkness?
Relationships: Ascian Characters/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 3





	Darling, Wanderer, Come Join Us

There is an old religion that is well known in some parts of kingdoms, the most established and rising in power with the kingdom known as  _ Garlemald _ , this kingdom well-known for holding the main church of this old religion. In your travels as a wandering paladin of Hydaelyn, a recent religion that the small kingdom you come from worship, you have heard of these  _ Ascians _ as you learn the term these Zodiark followers call themselves. Naturally, two opposite religions that slowly are becoming equal in followers there are  _ disagreements _ . A battle of words between the high priestess Minifila and the one known as 'Emissary' of the Heart of Zodiark. His name supposedly is Elidibus, but suspect it is a cover name. It is odd these titles and yet names they hold with their names. Information you gathered as you draw closer into their lands. You have twice come across these worshipers of Zodiark. So far they appear only to be keeping their distance yet watching— Likely evaluating as you slay beasts, complete tasks, and be a simple adventurer for hire to those you meet. To them, you must appear to have no destination for you to wander from the ends of the world and back. A sellsword who believes in the Goddess.

It is not as if you dress in the armor of Light everywhere you travel. Too much attention. Bad enough you hold the Sword of Light. That is likely how you catch their eye… A wandering paladin who holds the sword of Light and who often slays impossible beasts. Often ones called “ _ Primals _ ” whose existence slowly kills the land, thus such is your Goddess' will as her champion to protect this land and her people.

It is a paladin's sworn duty to service Hydaelyn as her sword but also as represented, of living proof, that the Goddess seemingly silent is out there helping.

Of course, it does not mean you are not without your reasons and purpose.

After all, you were and are an adventurer before becoming a Warrior of Light. Wandering, offering help, and very often fighting these days. It seems unholy creatures that can only be described as monsters from the Void are the latest most requested to deal with in your  _ quests _ . The many secure kingdoms have a way to deal with these creatures from entering their cities, however, those out of the range of the kingdoms— The small villages and towns get hit. Some badly and some wiped off the map. You have come across many of those, the smell of death and fire lasting for weeks in your nostrils. The void set, a term you have been hearing as you investigate how and where these monsters are coming from. As you come closer to the land called Gyr Abania where the Ala Mhigan Republic now stands after a recent power struggle, you notice the void set hide during the bright day of this semi-arid desert land and strike the small pockets of villages too far from the kingdom and a temple.

The sun will soon set and the next place to rest well guarded is malms away. You know it unwise to make camp in this place known for many poisonous creatures (especially ones that hide in the caves here). So the best and not wanted action to take is to trek on until you get the small town, a salt mining town you helped so what feels like years ago when the Garleans were trying to take over. You can already picture the people who loved inviting you into their homes, offering their home-cooked meals, and them listening to your stories about your travels. Looking up at the darkening sky blends with the bright colors of the setting sun, the stars begin decorating the sky. You keep walking with a sword on your waist and shield on your back, boots leaving a trail behind, armor caked with dust and blood from traveling in some risky territory.

Hours and hours you walk with no problem having been using your legs to travel anywhere if unable to get a Chocobo, or just wishing to see how much damage the void set has made… The Goddess’ blessing makes aware that darkness dwells nearby.

The temple of the minor gods of these lands of Eorzea, Rhalgr’s Reach, the temple of the monks known for hand-to-hand combat. An oversimplified way to explain a beautiful physical form of combat you have witnessed a friend and former comrade, Lyse Hext. Since helping her and her sister free Ala Mhig—o from tyrannical rain from Theodoric the King of Ruin. You assisted, of course, but that story was for the sisters to fill the wishes of their father and wishes of many of their people.

And so they did.

Night falls, only your sword and shield glow bright each to illuminate yourself, so far you have made it over the bridge going on further on until you arrive at the entrance. There is no guard, no sounds of life, and lights; your eyes narrow as you walk forward up the hill with weapons drawn. As you make your way up to go down the steps, you find the place in ruins! Not only that, but creatures of darkness running free just desecrating one of the minor Gods of twelve sacred grounds. Luckily, it only has a few void sets here— stragglers— wandering about. With your grip on your weapons and resolve to clear this place of these creatures, you run charging in, throwing yourself at the first beast your shield lodge hints. The first beast falls quickly after being taken off guard, others that follow are bothersome for stealth only works one.

Thancred made sure you had that in mind during quests with him involving espionage.

Yet, power reminds on your side, and not long you clear the courtyard, the main outside area is clear, you look around trying to find a survivor… Somewhere! 

“Ah, they come!” Your sword and shield readied as you looked up and around you for the voice in the blackness of night with few lights from hanging glass lanterns. “They come and bear arms.” Another voice echoed not long after.

“Show yourself," Shouting out with your eyes scanning all around until you see two robes figures wearing black masks staring down at you, “Did you cause this!?” Sword pointing at the void set body next to you a slump over the corpse oozing out black blood. The figures above look at each other, both wearing black masks that completely covered their faces and dawning dark clergy hoodies robes.

A mystery, and you dislike it in the slightest.

One shrugs rather dramatically as the other watches them as if the action was uncalled for. “No, we did not cause this direct attack, Bringer of Light.” Their voice is equally dramatic as his movements, spinning around to as if gesture the surrounding area.

“Direct attack?” You say out loud thinking over their words, “What do you mean?”

The other speaks pointing to the west where the entrance to the temple of Fist is, “You should worry for the lives you can save if you are quick.” This voice is stern and straight to the point. When you look away for a brief second to see where they pointing, however, when you look back.

You tsk before running off.

* * *

The void set has grown bold from what you have learned, slipping into the shadow and hitting places normally safe. It seems Ala Mhigo had allowed the church of Zodiark to spread their word and with them; the void set followed. Sure it would be easy to label them the cause and in fact, it has been happening from what the Hext sister has told you once you reached the royal palace. There are still some followers wandering about in Lochs from what a scout reported; none yet know about the attack on the Temple of the Fist, and it is best until you solve what in the damning seven hells is going on! Lyse will assist in the cleanup of the temple while Yda stays at the palace for you to report your findings too.

The investigation is already starting on a grim note with the group being held captive by a group of displaced villages who tracked down the group. Adding on, most of the followers are dressed just like the two persons you saw that night in Rhalgr’s Reach except for  **_one_ ** . A priest who the villagers wish they could gag but… They do not out of some sort of fear. He must be the leader from the way he is the only one in a cassock you figured he is the leader; one who is very mouthy given these villages looking ready to kill them all. You do not want to fight; you pray to the crystal goddess you will need to raise your sword; you try to talk to them you used every diplomatic means you have learned from Alphinaud. Out of respect, they allow you to speak to the rounded-up ascians.

“So you finally decide to show up?” They all gathered up, about four to six, in an abandoned what you believe is storage house, “Any longer and I would have been gone find you myself!” For someone with hands tied behind his back and on a dirty floor… He is rather cocky.

“Do you know me?”

“Why of course,  _ Bringer of Light.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the discord group for this idea and the fanart of the ascian bae triggering religious kink
> 
> fanart: https://twitter.com/ShiroiShi888/status/1312059445640339456?s=20 (there's a lot more too *sweats)


End file.
